1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method to estimate a degree of user fatigue to video content.
2. Description of the Related Art
People receive various stimuli from a surrounding external environment. An appropriate external stimulus has an advantageous effect of stimulating brain activities, but an excessive stimulus may cause various negative side effects.
With the spread of diverse mobile devices, video contents may be viewed anywhere at any time. As a result, viewing time people spend on video contents has progressively increased, leading to an increase in time of exposure to unfiltered video contents shared through various video and mobile devices. Excessive audio-visual stimuli from such video contents may cause physiological or mental disorders for viewers, such as developmental disorders in children.